It Doesn't Matter
by noijonas
Summary: Antonio has a name to protect, but Lovino is too tempting to resist risking it over. Human!AU, sort of shota, since Lovino is underage, smut in later chapters, and all that good stuff. Read and review?


**Hi, this is me attempting a multi-chaptered fic for my darling Kitty. Let's see how this goes.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It starts with smiles. Of course, the smiles are given and not returned, as Antonio wished they would be. Nonetheless, every time he saw the dark-haired beauty of a man, he would smile. He couldn't exactly help it- and besides, perhaps one day it would all pay off in being able to see his smile just once. He didn't know the other's name; but oh how he wished he did.

It's just a café. Nothing out of the ordinary about it- perhaps the delicious coffee they had to offer, but still just a café. Spain needed a new place to relax after work.

He's a pediatrician. He works at a children's hospital. His once favourite café was bought out and turned into an antique shop. He chose the next closest one, and he doesn't regret it one bit.

The first few times he had visited, a certain brunet had caught his eye. The times after that may or may not have been planned to catch the other. Antonio wanted to take his cup of coffee, and join the other at his table. But that wasn't acceptable. He didn't know the man. The man didn't know him. And the time that the man had caught him staring, Antonio collected that the man didn't_ want_ to know him.

But smiles filled that gap between stares and glares. Shiny, straight white teeth framed by soft pink lips. It seemed to soften those glares, but perhaps Antonio was seeing things. He didn't plan on stopping the smiles. He didn't plan on stopping the staring. He didn't plan on stopping the admiration.

* * *

It's killing him. Antonio needs to know this man. Seeing him nearly every day, sipping the same kind of cappuccino every time. Antonio sighed. He was tired from the excitable children, paperwork and constant running around. But in all honesty, Antonio knew he would rather be watching the dark-haired man drink his coffee and skim over a local newspaper than be anywhere else.

More than once, a blond woman has joined the man. Antonio assumed it was his girlfriend. No rings suggested anything else, but the way his face lit up at the very sight of her told him enough. Antonio didn't see him smile at her, either.

A few times, if he chose his spot well and listened hard enough, he could hear his voice. It was deep, yet smooth, with a very prominent Italian accent. Antonio didn't like the idea of listening in to other people's conversations, but after doing it enough times, he forgot about it. It was never anything more than small talk about each other's days, and talk of people Antonio didn't know.

Soon enough, he learned that the woman's name was Emma. She was quite pretty, sporting medium-length blond waves, always accented with a headband and ribbons. He also learned that she is a college student. Yet, he still knew nothing about her conversation partner. She didn't mention his name, and if she ever did, Antonio had missed it.

Once, another man had accompanied the man to the café. Antonio assumed it was his brother, perhaps even his twin. They looked so alike, the only differences being small. He didn't bother listening, since he was running late. Antonio still needs to know more about this man.

* * *

As they were exiting the café, Lovino moved closer to Emma. "That guy just fucking stares at me every single time I'm there. He's _always_ there," A subtle point towards the café, and Emma saw through the large windows who Lovino meant. She'd noticed him, too, but didn't bother bringing it up.

"Don't be silly, he's probably just intrigued by your charming looks," She giggled. Lovino didn't look at her. She was teasing him again.

Ever since Lovino and Emma began high school together, everyone knew Lovino was hopelessly in love with her. But she was older than him, and she was completely oblivious to it all. So Lovino was left to help her glue her heart back together, jerk after jerk.

Another glance over his shoulder, at the green-eyed man now leaving the café, and Lovino sighed. Who was this man, and what was he doing?

* * *

Lovino is alone now. Ever since Emma left to college, he had no friends at his school. He didn't _want_ any, either. The students at his school were all 'fucking dumbasses'. He didn't mind. He just missed her.

Poking at his food, he sighed. He just couldn't be comfortable there without her. He pulled out his phone, and quickly sent Emma a text, asking her to lunch at the Symphony café. Without her reply, he left his barely touched tray of food, and made his way to his favourite café, his hands in his pockets the entire way.

Lovino wished he had someone he could tell about the man at the café. Emma laughed it off, and he knew everyone else would. It was normal to be stared at, but the way that the other stared at him was definitely _not_ normal. He didn't usually go to the café for lunch, but he needed someone to talk to.

Once there, he sat near one of the large windows, and pulled out his phone again. A reply from Emma awaited his attention. 'cant make it sorry :( '

Lovino sighed, standing up to go and order himself some lunch. At least there was one thing that he got out of his spontaneous visit to his café… There were no green eyes and white grins aimed at him.

He sat back down, and quietly ate one of the café's vegetable soups. His stomach couldn't handle much more than that. Lovino's mind wasn't on his food- it was on Emma. And that man… He cursed himself. The one time that he finally didn't have the other watching his every move, he _wanted_ the other there.

Once done, Lovino made his way out the glass door. The small ringing of a bell didn't move his mind from its saddened state, causing him to collide with the next person to enter the café. Instead of apologizing, the first thing that made its way out his mouth was, "Watch where you're fucking going," Although it was his fault, Lovino didn't care. With a sigh, he made his way back through the streets.

* * *

Antonio blinked a few times, his feet still planted on the metal threshold of the café. Had the other actually spoken to him? Although the words weren't at all endearing- quite the opposite- Antonio could only smile. Perhaps getting to know the other wouldn't be as hard as he expected.


End file.
